our wonderful life
by evilpanda96
Summary: A one-shot. basically the title. time skips that lead to Sakura and Lee getting married. Rated M to be safe for this one part.


**This is going to be long.**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Sakura-14

Lee-15

----

The first part is when naruto was with jayriha

-----

Our cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno, Was walking down through the streets of konaho. She left the ramen shop after lunch with Ino. She was leaving and going home for the day.

Rock lee, was speeding through town looking for his youthful cherry blossom. When he spotted her leaving the ramen shop.

"Hey Sakura!" He called out.

"Huh? Oh, hi Lee" she greeted him.

"Sakura, Tenten's having a picnic over at the training grounds. Do you want to go with me?" she thought it over for a second and decided to go. Lee was speechless, when she took his hand and started walking. They walked arm in arm to the training grounds.

After the picnic was done. Every one stared to leave. They all said their bye's and, see ya's. But lee and Sakura stayed. They laid there and watched the stars together in silence. Until she checked the time.

"Holey crap! Ten o'clock! Moms going to kill me" she moaned.

"Don't worry, my youthful Sakura, I will escort you home. There's no ay I'm letting you walk home by yourself." She smiled and said. "Wow Lee, that's really nice of you" He walked her home after a glorious day.

After naruto came back

"Naruto, I'm so glad you're back. It's so boring here without you." Exclaimed Sakura. The orange ninja put his hand in her hair and smiled. "Don't worry Sakura. I'll make things exciting again. It will be like a hurricane went through here."

Lee came up and put his arm against Sakuras waist. "Whoa, naruto where have you been all this time, have to tell us of all your youthful adventures over lunch."

"Ya Naruto, me, Lee, and Hinata are going to go get some ramen you should join us."

"RAMEN?!, well why didn't you just say so. I'm starving.

At the ramen stand Naruto told about the countless times the saninn took Naruto researching with him. Hinata was tomato red the whole time. Naruto checked her forehead and suggested she go take a nap. But she kept saying she was fine.

Hinata left first saying how she had told her sister she would train with her. She waved bye to Naruto and departed. Sakura checked her watch and had to get going. She stood up and then Lee kissed her on the cheek. "Have fun. Blossom."

Naruto as speech less. "I didn't know you and Sakura were dating." He said.

"Ya, we got together a little while after you left. We stated out training with each other. Then I asked her out to ramen. Then we got together." Lee said proudly.

-------

A little while after pein was defeated.

Sakura- 19

Lee- 20

It was Sakuras birthday party. Everyone was stuffed with cake and pizza, when Ino yelled. "Alright Sakura, present time." She ran out of the room, and came back in with a few boxes and some cards.

Hinata gave her an ankle bracelet, Tenten got her a scroll full of kunai. Naruto got her a white ramen dish that was had cherry blossoms painted all over it. The last box was small thing.

It was from, Lee. It was a little green velvet box, with a silver bow stuck on top. When she opened it, she gasped. Inside was a ring. The band was silver but there was a tiny ruby atop it. The ruby was surrounded with pink diamonds.

Her eyes moved from the ring to Lee. He was on his knees in front of her.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom, will you merry me? Because if yes, then I will protect you until the day I die."

Her eyes stated to tear up. Then she threw her arms around his neck. "Oh yes, I will. Yes yes yes." She leaned back and watched him slide the ring onto her finger. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you Lee."

They stood up and the rest of the gang cheered with delight.

----

A month or so later.

Sakura was helping Ino out at the flower shop since neither of them had any missions. When Sakura asked. "Hey Ino, I was wondering. Do you want to be my maid of honor?"

Ino dropped the pot of flowers she was holding. "Sakura I was getting impatient. I was wondering when you'd ask. And sure, I'll be your maid of honor."

Ino took Sakura, wedding dress shopping a few weeks later. Hinata tagged along too. They went through a bunch of dresses. (37 to be exact, Hinata was keeping count.) This was the last dress they were heading home.

"Sakura, it's perfect! Don't you think so Hinata?" Ino turned her head to Hinata for her reply. "Ummm, it would match the color scheme in the wedding. But ya, it is really nice." The dress was white and was strapless. There was a bow tied around the middle that was tied into big bow in the back. The veil was simple you would pin it under a bun, and the back part had green glitter on it.

"I remember N-Naruto telling me about Lee's tux. I-If you shin it in the light, it has a green shin to it. I think you to would m-match." Said Hinata.

"You guys really think so?" asked Sakura. She looked at the dress in the three-way mirror. In her opinion she really liked it.

"I found a dress that looked similar to that. I could use that as my maid of honor dress. If I were you I'd buy it." said Ino

"I-I would too." Hinata stuttered

"Then it's settled." Sakura turned to the clerk and told her. "I'll take it."

----

The Wedding day

Ino and sakura were just adding the finishing touch to Sakuras flowers. "Well Sakura they're going to start any minute now. We should get out there." Sakura nodded and followed her out.

Meanwhile Lee was freaking out. He and naruto were waiting in front of the altar for the music to start. "Naruto, what if I forget what to say?" naruto calmed him down and reassured him. Then the music started.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. Lee lifted up her veil and kissed her, passionately.

The reception was blast. There was dancing food and music.

Naruto feel to the floor laughing while sakura and Lee forced cake in each others face. When the wedding was over a horse and cart was waiting for the newly weds. (Cars weren't aloud in konaho.) The cart was going to take them to a spa up in the mountains.

"Tell me all about it when you guys get back." Sakura hugged Ino and Hinata Bye. And climbed into the cart.

At the spa that night.

The newly weds had just calmed down after having, hot erotic sex. She placed her head on his sweaty chest. "Hey Lee?"

"Yes, blossom?"

"I love you." He chuckled and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I love you too." And they both fell asleep.

Seven years later.

Lee and Sakura have been happily married for seven years now. They have two children and one on the way. Lee now runs a small dojo for training. He opened it when crash was tree. Along with being a ninja. Sakura is now a stay at home mom. But she still goes on missions from time to time.

"Mommy, when will Daddy come home?"

"Any minute now Miki."

Crash is six. He is just like his father, does ti-justu. Loves being youthful and the color green. His hair is black and has a few pink streaks here and there. When he's not at the academy training for his headband. He's at his fathers' dojo helping him out.

Miki is five, she's still to young to enroll at the academy. So she stays at home with her mother. Her hair is pink with a few black streaks. She has her mothers inhuman strength too. Her temper tantrums are, pure hell.

"Daddy you're home!"

'Hello my youthful Miki." Sakura turned around from the sink to face her handsome husband. "Welcome home Lee." He kissed her on the cheek and picked up Miki..

"Oh ya, were having dinner with Naruto, Hinata and there tree boys at the hokage's tower tonight." Lee leaned up against counter beside her and said. "OK, hey Sakura?"

"Yes, Lee."

"I'm glad you're my wife."

She smiled and told him. "Well I'm glad you're my husband." She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Ewwww! They're kissing." Said the two kids.

And they continued into the wonderful full bliss they had created for each other.

* * *

**Wow I did most of this in one sitting. It was supposed to be longer but I lacked inspiration. Remember to review. And check out my profile for my other stories.**


End file.
